Always Use Protection
by ifitaintbroke88
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny is being driven mad by everyone babying her and watching her EVERY move. Ron, Harry, Draco? Read! it will be DG eventually!
1. All of a sudden

Chapter 1: All of a sudden  
  
Ginny was staring out of the compartment window, watching the landscape whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about the upcoming year. It was their 7th and Ginny's 6th and she began to wonder where that would leave her next year. Sure, she had friends like Colin and Jane to keep her company, but without Harry, Hermione, and Ron she had no one to look up to, get advice from, or protect her. Many minutes passed in silence then.  
"Ginny?" Harry said pulling her from her thoughts.  
"Yes Harry?" She responded, all the while staring out the window.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
"Fine, why?" Ginny  
"Well since Ron and 'Mione are asleep," he jutted a thumb in their direction. They were asleep cuddling each other. "You've been too quiet."  
"Okay then." Ginny responded nonchalantly and stared out of the window again.  
"Talk to me!" Harry demanded poking her in the stomach. She stifled a laugh, and Harry, noticing this, poked her again.  
"Stop Harry!" Ginny squealed as she clawed at his arms.  
"So she speaks!" He said speeding up.  
"Okay, okay. I give up, I'll talk!" She said gasping for breath.  
"Talk?" Said a disgusted voice from the doorway. "And here I was thinking Potter was about to begin a snogging session." A voice scoffed.  
"Figures you would want to see that Malfoy. You're just as sick as you are bitter." Harry retorted.  
"You're sick Potter. Paying Weaslette to shag. That's low even for you." Draco laughed.  
Ginny stood up and turned to Draco. Anger was very apparent on her face. Draco noticed how the brown in her eyes flashed when they were squinted with fury. Her hair was in a messy loose bun at the top of her head and her lips were pursed in frustration. To Draco, even her worn robes complimented her. NO! NO! He smirked. That ought to annoy her. She is A WEASLEY. He chanted to himself. Although he was starting to feel too sick to stand.  
"Get out Malfoy." Ginny said calmy.  
"Not like I want to be here Carrot Top." He said patting her head. Ginny swatted at him but he stepped back. "Just checking to see when you two would end up like the mudblood and weasel but seeing as how my presence has ruined that I'll just be going." And with that he left the compartment.  
"Ugh! I hate that-that-that.OOH!" Ginny fumed.  
"Never you mind. He's just jealous." Harry said suddenly.  
"Why?" Ginny snapped.  
"Because I'm in the same compartment as one of the prettiest girls in school." Harry replied and pecked her on the cheek. Ginny's eyes popped out of her skull and she fainted. 


	2. Ignore It

Chapter 2: Ignore It  
  
Harry decided to let Ginny sleep (*or be unconscious*) until they arrived at Hogsmeade. He didn't know what made him say or do it. He just did. As the train rolled to a stop he woke up Ron ad Hermione first. When they saw their position, they jumped away from each other, resulting in Ron kicking Ginny and waking her up. The four of them felt the tension immediately and headed straight for the carriages. Ginny saw Colin and Jane in the one she entered and sat down with them.  
"So how was your summer?" She asked them.  
"Uneventful as usual." Jane answered.  
"Mine was great!" Colin exclaimed. "I went scuba diving with my grandparents and got this wicked underwater camera! Want to see the photos?"  
"Save them." Jane said first. "It'll give us something to do later. So how about your holidays then Ginny?"  
"Oh well you know the Burrow. Always busy." She responded absentmindedly. Her brain was absolutely reeling. Harry Potter had kissed her! She didn't fancy Harry that way anymore, but still the guy she liked until her third year, liked her back! Maybe. They were gonna date! Possibly. Jane noticed her spicy friends lack of vibranceand pointed it out.  
"Ginny?" Jane started. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes but," she cast an openly furtive glance at Colin. "I'll tell you later." She whispered. Jane looked at him and nodded.  
AT THE FEAST.  
The sorting finished with twenty-five Gryffindors, eighteen Slytherin's, twenty-three Ravenclaws, and fourteen Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore stood to make his yearly announcements. "Welcome back, and to, Hogwarts. I must inform our first year students, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. There is to be no lurking on the school grounds after dark, for it will give our dear Mr. Filch a hassle. For further rules and regulations, consult your head of house, head boy and girl or house prefects. Now, on a more happy and useful note, this year there will be a Pajama dance in order to lighten the mood on what seems to be a dark period of time for some. Remember, only P.J.'s or no DJ's!" And with that he sat down letting a little more than half of the great hall wondering what on earth a DJ was.  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the table with Harry in the middle. On the opposite side was Colin and Jane with Ginny in the middle. Ginny and Harry were sitting directly across from each other. "Pass the pumpkin juice please Ginny." Harry asked casually. Ginny tried to be unperturbed by the sound of his voice and passed it to him without looking at him, for fear of permanently staining her cheeks red. Harry noticed this and spoke up.  
"Ginny, about the kiss. it just- it- it- it didn't mean anything." Ginny felt embarrassed for ever getting her hopes up, but brushed that feeling quickly aside. She would not let this slide. She would not make this situation easy for him.  
"It's okay Harry." She said casually. "I didn't expect it to." Harry looked confused but didn't say anything. When they were escorted to their dorms and told the password (*shrinking shrew*) Ginny headed straight for her dormitory. Jane was waiting for her on her bed. "So?" "Sew buttons." Ginny retorted "Sod off! What did you need to wait till dinner to tell me?" "Well," Ginny hesitated. But she had no reason to lie. It was Harry "the prat" Potter's turn to feel embarrassed. "Harry said I was pretty and kissed me on the cheek." Jane's mouth was open so wide Ginny swore she was half fish. "So are you two dating now or what?" Jane asked finally. "No." Ginny answered casually. "He said it didn't mean a thing." "So-s-so-so." "It was over before it even began." 


	3. Let go of me Malfoy!

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco Malfoy but alas I do not. His highness belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know. I know. Progressing a bit slowly. But trust me stuff (*wink wink. nudge nudge.*) Will happen soon. Now on with it!  
  
Chapter 3: Let go of me Malfoy!  
  
Ginny had just received her schedule. Colin and Jane were looking at his underwater pictures. Ginny looked over to see a blowfish puff up and down and bounce around the corners of the photo. Suddenly she felt someone's gaze on her. She thought it might be Harry, but he, Ron, and Hermione weren't there so she dismissed it. She felt it again and looked around the Great Hall. No one even glanced at her. She tried to dismiss it again but the feeling became so strong that she decided to get up and leave. She excused herself from Colin and Jane. There was a good thirty minutes until her Arithmancy lesson, so she decided she would walk around until then. She was headed towards the girls lavatory when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the shadows.  
"Ow! Hey! Let go of me! Son of a --!"  
"Now, now Weaslette. Language." Said a drawling, yet slightly amused voice.  
"Malfoy?! Let go of me NOW! I have legs you know I'm not to be dragged about. I am not a ragdoll!"  
"Could have fooled me."  
"Oh shut up you pompous, slimy--."  
"Shh!" Draco said abruptly putting his finger to his lips. He looked as if he was listening for someone or thing. Then, in a swift movement he pushed Ginny up against a wall and kept his hand on her wrist. His grip was firm but not painful. "You are nothing like your brother." He said suddenly. To Ginny, sounded like he was saying it more to himself than anyone else. "I noticed you never turn as red as," he looked from her face to her ponytail, "your hair."  
He stepped a little closer and Ginny noticed his appearance. His hair was spiked outwards in all directions (*mmm Tom Felton*) and his eyes were ablaze making it look like there was a there was a lightning storm in his eyes. His chest was broad and muscular as were his arms. (*not all grr muscly but a fit kind*)  
"Your point, Malferret?" Ginny asked.  
"I can change that." He answered grinning and taking another step forward.  
"Change what?" She asked squinting her eyes.  
"Fine." He stated. Then his grip on her wrist tightened, slowly hurting her.  
"Let go." She stated. Her voice faltered between demanding, impassive, and pleading.  
"Beg." He said simply. He took a step back and yawned. Ginny stepped forward and kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground squealing and released his grip.  
"Please." Ginny said and walked away.  
The rest of the day passed without incident seeing as how she didn't run into Harry or Draco anywhere. Later that evening, she and Jane were going over Colin's scuba photos again in the common room, when Harry came down and sat across from them. When Jane didn't comment on the eighty year old male scuba diver, Ginny looked up to see her and Harry making funny eye contact.  
"Uh, Ginny, I'm feeling rather ill. I'll see you in the A.M." Jane said running upstairs.  
"Hey Ginny." Harry grinned.  
"Is for horses Harry." Ginny replied dryly. She was trying to focus on the pictures. A SCHOOL OF FISH, SOME CORAL, A DOLPHIN WITH HIS GRANDMA.  
"I know this conversation may be off- -."  
"If it's about the train thing, I don't care. I don't think about it, so neither should you."  
"Well it's more about Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly.  
"What about him?"  
"He's got a plan." He said nervously.  
"To do what?"  
"I don't know but it has to do with you." He answered with a little more confidence.  
"Why do you say this?"  
"Because I saw him eyeing you at breakfast, then talking to you afterward."  
"So those to incidents and now Malfoy wants to jump in my knickers?!" Ginny yelled standing up.  
"I didn't say that, besides- -."  
"How do you know he was eyeing me at breakfast you weren't even there!" She screamed.  
"I was there I grabbed something and left. But, just stay away from Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
"Tell HIM to stay away from ME! And in any case if I want to be seen with Draco Malfoy I'll be seen with Draco Bloody Malfoy!" And with that she turned on her heel and stomped all the way to her dormitory. A/N: Thanx so much 2 my 1st reviewer 


	4. Now what?

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be as cool as it awesomely is.  
  
A/N: This chapter has drama but don't worry romance is coming soon. Oh yeah thanx 2 ronsrealgirl my 1st reviewer!  
  
Chapter 4: Now What?  
  
"Ginny!" Colin and Jane called. "Hang on!" They caught up to her and had another corridor to walk down. They were in very near danger of being late to potions.  
"Walk faster guys!" She urged. They jogged ahead of her and when they were out of sight she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom.  
"Oi! Malfoy quit yanking me I don't need a dislocated shoulder." Ginny snapped.  
"Haven't you hurt it before? Slipping on your own drool over Potter?" He replied with a satisfied smirk.  
"Ha ha. It was actually the gook from your head you left in the corridor. And not that it's any of your damn business, but my saliva has been well aquainted with my mouth since third year." Ginny turned around and headed for the door, but Draco shut it with his wand.  
"Tsk tsk, scarlet. It's wrong to leave your company all alone." Draco said feigning hurt.  
"Sod off Blondie." Ginny mimicked. "What's with all the nicknames anyway? Can't you just call me Weaselette and be done with it?" She snarled. She was five minutes late to potions and she was sure Snape would have her head.  
"Weasel if for your brother. Besides.your hair is not any old red." His voice had a coy cheerful sound to it but his eyes were blank. Ginny stared at them. She was about to thank him when she remembered the trouble the last compliment aimed at her had caused. Then she remembered who she was talking to.  
"Goodbye Malfoy." A tone of finality in her voice.  
When she entered the classroom no one looked up. She thought for a moment she was free until.  
"Five points from Gryffindor and detention Saturday evening Ms. Weasley."  
The week came and went. Often times, Ginny would catch Harry staring at her but she would either arch a brow or roll her eyes. Soon she just ignored him all together.  
AT LUNCH ONE AFTERNOON.  
A white and grey eagle owl came swooping down, put a letter on Ginny's plate and flew away again.  
"What the." It wasn't mail time. She opened the letter. It read:  
VIRGINIA,  
MEET ME IN THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AT 9:00 FRIDAY NIGHT. UNTIL THEN  
-?  
"Ginny was about to show Colin and Jane when Ron grabbed it from her. She saw his face tinge and her heart fell to her stomach.  
"Who sent this?" Ron snarled getting purple in the face.  
"I don't know Ronald I only just got it."  
"You are not going." He said quietly.  
"I am." Ginny answered. "And you can't stop me." She answered smugly.  
"I'll owl mum." Ron replied. Ginny froze for a moment. Then she realized her mother was miles away and wouldn't send a howler for this rubbish.  
"Go ahead." She answered. She got up to leave when Ron stood to stop her.  
"You can't just go off meeting strangers! Haven't you learned anything from your first year?!" Ron yelled. Ginny stopped mid-step and turned to look at him. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was watching.  
Voice faltering, teary eyed, and hands shaking Ginny said: "Don't ever speak to me again." She walking again but someone grabbed her wrist. Without thinking, she yanked her arm away, and slapped them. She turned back and it was Harry. Everyone was watching now. A loud burst of whispers broke out amongst the Great Hall.  
"Did you see!?"  
"Harry Potter's best friend's sister!"  
"I thought she liked him?"  
"What a right arm!"  
Ginny tried to apologize, but nothing came out. Frantically sputtering, she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.  
  
A/N: For those of you reading the story thank you. It shows your interest. For those of you reviewing double thanx. THAT shows you care. Take care!  
  
Luv--------aMaKa 


	5. Friday Evening

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to Her Highness J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I am typing but I have no idea what to say. Um.keep reading?  
  
Chapter 5: Friday Evening  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Gin?" Colin asked looking worried.  
"Honestly Gin, you don't even know this wanker!" Jane added cautiously. It seemed lately, that Ginny's anger surfaced very easily.  
"Yes and I have my wand so don't worry!" Ginny started smiling at them. She said her goodbyes and left Colin's dorm room to go downstairs. She checked her watch.  
8:58  
When she looked up, Ron walked past her. He was about to say something but she continued walking. When she entered the common room, it was to see Hermione talking to a frustrated looking Harry.  
"Ginny wait! Can I talk to you a sec?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure." Ginny answered casually. She didn't move however, giving Hermione the impression that she didn't want to talk to, or in front of, Harry. When Hermione sighed and got up, Harry looked crestfallen.  
"Look." Hermione started. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, in my opinion. Just, be careful. Harry and Ron only want to PROTECT you." She gave Ginny a shy smile and went upstairs to her dorm. Ginny was on her way out when she turned back to face Harry.  
"I'm sorry. I was just so angry with Ron. I-I-I didn't mean to do it." Ginny finished.  
"It's okay. But I still don't want you to go tonight especially since I have my suspicions about who-."  
"We're on good terms Harry. Don't ruin it."  
On her way to the tower she spotted Filch twice (*once with Mrs. Norris*) But made it to the tower in one piece. She looked at her watch.  
9:08. Damn!  
She was almost ten minutes late! They've probably already gone. She thought. She turned around to leave, but bumped into a solid figure, knocking her to the ground.  
"Oof!" She said. "Oi! Go 'round knocking everyone down?"  
"Only those beneath me." Came a sneer.  
"Mal-Mal-Malfoy!" Ginny screamed.  
"I knew you'd--."  
"You mean to tell me the reason I yelled at my brother, slapped Harry, and got a stupid letter, was all because of Draco Malfoy!"  
Stupid Letter? Draco was actually hurt.  
"Wait let me explain." He said sincerely. Ginny was struggling with whether or not to attack him furiously or feed her curiosity. Curiosity won.  
"Explain what?" She asked crossing her arms and arching a brow.  
"This." He said in a husky voice. He walked cautiously toward her as if trying to pet a timid animal. She backed away only stopping when she hit the wall. Her brain was telling her to run but her legs wouldn't cooperate. Draco touched her hair, and Ginny did not stop him. His face edged closer and closer and Ginny closed her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her lips and stiffened her body waiting for it to happen when.  
"Ginny!" Said a voice from the door. "Ginny are you in there?" Ron called.  
"Quick, hide! It's my brother!" Draco didn't need telling twice. She pushed him into the telescope closet, then ran to the nearest window and put on a pondering face.  
"Ginny is your mystery date here?" Ron spat.  
"Sod off Ron." Ginny said icily.  
"Look Gin, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want I really badly." Ron said.  
"What book did Hermione get that from?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know I just hope it- -." Ginny ran up to Ron hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Worked."  
Ginny grinned at him and put her arm in his. They walked back to Gryffindor tower arm in arm, discussing the burrow. Ginny was relieved that Ron didn't question her further, and even happier that she was on good terms again with both he and Harry. She wasn't so lucky however with Jane.  
"Who was it?" She asked eagerly. "Harry? Dean? Neville?"  
"Ew! No!" Ginny replied disgusted.  
"So...Who was it?" Ginny changed into her nightgown, turned out the light, and got into bed before she replied:  
"They never showed." A/N: I don't have dsl or anything so I can't stay online 4 long periods of time. I just thought u people should know that. Thanx so much 2 my reviewers: Raven-roka, loony-luna32, s1lver3yes, asma, and GinnyYvetteHermione. You guys rok soks and u made my day. Also word up 2 ronsrealgirl u were my 1st review and I am 4eva grateful. I will write more soon I promise! 


	6. SMALL AUTHOR NOTE

I FEEL HORRIBLE I 4GOT 2 ADD THAT AJ REVIEWED AS WELL! PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET. FEEL FREE 2 E-MAIL ME PPL AND DON'T WORRY CAHPTER 6 IS COMING SOON. 


	7. Saturday's Detention

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not capable of being controlled by anyone except for the Princess of Literature: J.K. Rowling (*I have no idea who the queen is yet*)  
  
A/N: well here it is.  
  
Chapter 6: Saturday's Detention  
  
Colin and Jane needed to "study" so Ginny spent her Saturday afternoon alone. She owled her mother, paid professor McGonagall a visit, spoke to Hagrid, and was now walking towards the lake. She took off her shoes and dipped her legs in the water. She was wearing shorts and a tank top so she undid her robe and laid down on it. She started to drift off to sleep when she heard: "Reflecto Atatem!" from behind her. She sat bolt upright to see the squid going underwater tentacles flailing wildly. She turned around to see Draco pocketing his wand.  
"Are you following me?" Ginny asked irately.  
"Would you rather be seafood??" He retorted.  
"Sorry. I'll just stay here until the Giant Squid returns to kidnap me and make me Queen of the Lake, kay?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Thanks a million."  
"Where's the Golden Trio?" He asked her.  
"How would I know?" She answered staring at the lake.  
"I don't see your leash. If they let you stray they mustn't be far." He said smugly.  
"I don't get you. One minute you're insulting me, the next you're trying to snog me."  
"I'm not trying to- -."  
"Let me explain something to you." Ginny started. She picked up her shoes and cloak and headed towards him.  
"What?" Draco asked eyeing her warily.  
"This." She stopped walking a centimeter away from him and tilted her head to one side. When Draco closed his eyes, she punched him in the stomach with all the force she could muster.  
"Stay away from me!" She yelled. "Explanation enough?" Before she could walk away, Draco grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and kissed her. It was soft and innocent, completely different from what she thought Draco represented. Ginny pulled back and searched his eyes, but he kissed her again a little faster this time, leaving a tingling sensation on her lips. When she broke the kiss again, she came to her senses and ran away. She was so deep in thought about the situation. HOW DARE HE! She was almost to the Fat Lady when she crashed into someone and landed on top of them. She let out a sigh of relief. It was only Harry.  
"Sorry mate." Ginny giggled.  
" 'S okay." He said softly. "I'm fine."  
"Good." She blew a stray hair from her face and made eye contact with Harry. She completely forgot about the awkward position they were in.  
"Your eyes." Harry whispered. He leaned forward and closed his eyes but Ginny stood up abruptly.  
"See you 'round." She said and walked in through the portrait hole.  
DETENTION THAT NIGHT.  
"Professor Snape? I'm here for my detention." Ginny said timidly.  
"Come in." He answered coldly. "You are going to bottle potions and store them in these boxes."  
"Okay." Ginny said. Or at least it sounded okay until she saw the number of vials and the size of cauldrons. Damn. She thought. All alone.  
"Mr. Malfoy will be in shortly to take inventory." Snape added. And with that, he left. Drat! She had almost forgotten about the lake incident in the morning! What was it with guys and trying to snog her? First Harry, then Malfoy.  
"Am I that sexy?" Ginny chuckled.  
"Yes." Draco answered. She turned around to see him smirking in the doorway. She rolled her eyes, picked up a ladle and started to bottle the potions.  
"Listen Weasley I- -."  
"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy, but stop. What happened today was a total mistake."  
"It wasn't on my part." Draco replied. He used a tone Ginny noticed was slightly pleading. She thought sbout whether or not to ignore him or egg him on. She chose the latter. Carrying some vials over to a box she asked:  
"How so?"  
"Well, I've fancied you for some time now." He answered. His expression was blank but his voice sounded honest.  
"Sure you have Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be counting bottles?"  
"It's true! Since the end of last year."  
"Malfoy, I don't know what twisted, sicko, sadistic game you're playing, but stop it. Harry warned me- -."  
"Potter!" Draco spat in disgust. "What does he have to do with anything!? I thought you stopped fancying him three years ago!"  
"Ugh!" Ginny cried in exasperation. "I don't fancy Harry! He just warned me about- -."  
"Me? What did he say?"  
"That you'd use me to-."  
"To what?!"  
"Would you let me talk?!" Ginny yelled. "Just, let's just forget about this morning, Harry, everything, and serve the damn detention." Draco walked quickly over to her and kissed her. This time Ginny pulled away fast. His hands cupped her face, but she stepped out of them.  
"How easy do you think I am?" Ginny asked wiping her lips.  
"I don't think-."  
"Then why do you keep kissing me? You can't just snog me and expect me to fall for the 'Malfoy Charm'!"  
"Why are all you Weasley's so stupid?" He asked. "Can't you tell when someone likes you?!"  
"You don't like me Malfoy you're just bored." Ginny replied dryly.  
"Are you implying that I'm some sort of.boy toy or, or male harlet?"  
"That's exactly what I'm implying." She stuck her nose in the air and returned to her work. She could feel Draco staring at her but decided to just ignore him.  
When she finished her detention, she left the diungeons but didn't head straight for Gryffindor Tower. She walked around the entrance hall debating whether or not to go to her dorm or the eerily inviting lake. She chose the lake. A/N: Okay.trust me on this. GOOD STUFF WILL HAPPEN SOON. Read. Review. Repeat.  
Luv alwayz --AmAkA 


	8. Sunday Morning Rivalries

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (*DANG IT!*)  
  
A/N: I'm going to start putting my vocab words in the story. So if there is a big word from now on, don't worry I don't know it either. Read and review well my friends.  
  
Chapter 7: Sunday Morning Rivalries  
  
Ginny didn't realize that she'd fallen asleep on the grounds. Somebody was prodding her awake but she didn't get up until the person shifted letting the blazing sun blind her. When her eyes focused she saw the person in question. It was Harry.  
"Morning Gin." He said cheerfully.  
"Hiya Harry." She replied groggily.  
"Were you out here all night?" He asked. "That's dangerous Ginny! Are you okay?"  
Ginny smiled inwardly. He was worried. How sweet! "I think so."  
"Well.alright." He said eyeing her warily. " I didn't see you at breakfast.I brought you this."  
"Thanks." She said. She sat up and took the bacon and toast from his hands.  
"So," Harry said as he sat down. "How're you?"  
"Horrible."  
"Really?" He asked with concern.  
"No." She laughed. "Just utterly exhausted."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You look really beautiful when you smile." He blushed.  
"Er- thanks." She said. It was somewhat awkward having a guy you adored for four years suddenly compliment you. Again.  
"You're welcome." He whispered. He looked from her eyes to her lips and edged closer to her. Ginny saw what he was doing and froze in fear and anger..He was going to kiss her! That git! But before she could voice another thought, his lips came crashing down on hers. This kiss was much sloppier than Draco's. Harry put his hands on her waist and tried to massage her teeth with his tongue. Ginny pushed his chest but Harry took it as a sign of affection and continued, one hand edging toward her butt, and the other pulling her closer. Ginny's eyes were open wide now and through a slight corner of her eye she saw Harry's hair and yanked it.  
"Harold James Potter! If you ever kiss me again, I'll make sure you can't have children!" She screamed.  
"My, my, lovebirds having a spat are we?" Draco sneered.  
"Shut up, ferret face!" Ginny snapped. She looked at the two of them with the utmost loathing and stalked away fuming.  
"Potter stay away from Virginia. She doesn't need filth like you groping her." Draco said. If Harry didn't know any better he'd say that Draco fancied Ginny. But alas he did know better.  
"Filth like me?" Harry scoffed. "This from Draco Malfoy, Scum of the Universe."  
"Listen-."  
"No, you listen, Malfoy. I don't trust you and your fictitious precious Ginny doesn't trust you. So it's you, who should stay away from her." Harry said dangerously, nudging Draco's shoulder with his wand.  
"Why don't we let Virginia decide, hmm? Or are you scared that your scar and Dumbledore can't help you this time." Draco replied while shrugging the wand off.  
"Go to hell." Harry spat walking away.  
"Likewise, my four-eyed friend, likewise!" Draco called after him. Draco sat down at the lake in a pensive mood. It bugged Draco so much that Ginny didn't take him seriously. Everyone took him seriously. And for once, he was actually telling the truth and not being taken seriously. He'd fancied her since his 6th year and she didn't even care. Of course, he was always mean to her. He was a Malfoy. She, a Weasley. A Weasley. He tried to remind himself. But why did it matter? He thought. He didn't care what other people thought. (*With the exception of his overbearing father*) Who cared? She was beautiful, clever, and spicy. The only reason Draco couldn't have her was because of her house and financial status. That was ludicrous.  
He didn't even want to be a Death Eater. He didn't want people to grovel in fear. And he didn't want to do that either. Draco wanted respect. And, dare he say it.affection. The irony almost made him laugh. He wanted this so called 'affection' from a so called "enemy". Actually, now that he thought about it, Ginny wasn't his enemy per say. He was her stupid git of a brother's.  
Draco could actually remember the moment Ginny began to intrigue him. It was outside of her potions session when her bag strap tore, (*courtesy of Draco himself*), scattering all her papers and spilling ink on half of her belongings. She kept cool though, and refused all help offered by many drooling boys. Her INDEPENDENCE snagged him first.  
A couple of days later, Draco had been walking with his broom after an afternoon Quidditch practice and saw the one-man Harry Potter fan club walking. He tripped the fan club (*A.K.A. Colin Creevey.*) with his Nimbus making him drop the photo's he was carrying. Whilst Draco stood by and cackled at Colin, in Colin's haste to leave the most embarrassing situation, he left one picture behind. Draco picked it up and his chest emptied and refilled itself in a second. (*Imagine that feeling.*) The picture was of Ginny sitting under a tree beside the lake during a sunset. Her scarlet hair was in plaited pigtails but stray hairs blew across her face. She giggled, pushed them aside, and waved, beaming at him. When he pocketed the photo instead of binning it, he realized her BEAUTY got him next. At that moment, he decided that he would speak to her. Formally. Somehow. At least, if he couldn't be hers romantically, he would own a spot in her brain, like Saint Potter. Or so he thought. The first time he tried to speak to her.. "Hello Weasley."  
"Sod off." The second time. "Nice day for a walk?"  
" Not on the same planet as you." The third time he simply nodded and waved, and she made a rude hand gesture. So now, instead of trying to casually bump into her, he would try the more direct approach.  
STALKING.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Okay 4 those of u thinking I'm Harry bashing I am not. If you're resisting a kiss of course it's horrible! Also the last bit of this chapter was in the past if you couldn't tell. I know, I know nothing EXTREME has happened yet. Keep reading though it will get better and more Action/ Drama/ Suspense is coming I swear. Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Repeat.  
LUVYALOTS!! ^_~ aMaKa p.s. feel free 2 e-mail! 


	9. The Awkwardness Continues

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter I would like you to meet Amaka Ogbodo, Amaka Ogbodo Harry Potter. Oh well we've just met I certainly don't own you.  
  
A/N: I know I've been updating frequently, but I really want 2 get this story out there cause I've been working super hard on it. Well, now the true drama will unfold.  
  
Chapter 8: The Awkwardness Continues.  
  
Ginny was headed towards the library when a figure came out of the shadows.  
"Well, well, well. Odd seeing you headed to the library." Malfoy said. However this Malfoy was not Draco, it was Lucius. "But out of your throng of a family, one of you Weasley's is bound to have an IQ above forty."  
"I-uh- I-I (*gulp*) I." Ginny sputtered. She could feel her hands shake and her knees weaken. She took a step back but Lucius sauntered forward.  
"Such a pretty girl." Lucius said slowly. "Pity your family isn't respectable. You would make a great Malfoy." He said touching the snake head of his cape to her head. "Only. the hair.tsk tsk, dreadful."  
Ginny was rendered speechless.  
"I'll be seeing you, my dear." And with that, Lucius swiftly walked away. Ginny released a breath she did not know she was holding and her breathing became ragged. Tears blurred her vision and she couldn't even see the direction she was running in. She had just run into the man that made her first year at Hogwarts the worst ever year, in her life. The man who haunted her nightmares, (*along with Tom Riddle*), for years. When she turned a corner, she ran into another person she did not want to see. Draco.  
" 'Lo Ginny!" Draco said brightly.  
"Get. Away. From. Me!" Ginny seethed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You and your bloody father!" She screamed.  
"My father? What does he have to do with anything?" Draco asked.  
"Just don't come near me." Ginny said backing away. "Harry was right. There had to be some reason you were trying to be nice to me."  
Draco walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched and Draco paused for a second. Regaining his composure, he stared into her watery eyes and asked again"  
"What about my father?"  
"As if you don't know." She replied stiffly. She sucked up her tears and held her head high. Giving him a dark once over, she brushed past him, and changing routes again, headed to the library.  
Utterly baffled, Draco headed to his dormitory. He saw his handsome owl Hercules on his bed and went over to stroke him. He nipped Draco's finger softly and flew to his cage to eat. When Hercules shifted, Draco spotted a letter in a black envelope, in silver ink addressed: Draco Malfoy. He tore it open and it read:  
"Draco-  
As you know, your initiation is soon in coming. Being a death eater is no simple matter boy. You will be serving a great wizard, and a simple tattoo won't prove your loyalty. It takes dedication. Strength. Power. Sacrifice. Human Sacrifice. Which is why I have chosen yours. Virginia Weasley. She is vulnerable, as is her muggle loving fool of a father. When she is dead her father will be in so much grieving for 'daughter dearest' that he won't have the energy to meddle in our affairs any longer. I will send more details later.  
-Your Father  
  
A/N: You know the 3 R's.. 


	10. Do You Trust Me?

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I really want to own Tom Felton. Someone mail him to me for Christmas kay?! Oh ya, I don't own it.It owns me!!  
  
A/N: The next two chapters will be a little short be don't worry. When they get long the wait will be WELL worth it.go on get started!  
  
Chapter 9: Do You Trust Me?  
  
Ginny's mind was only half focused on her work in the common room. The other half was focused on her work in the common room. The other half was focused on Lucius and Draco. When Draco asked about his father, she thought, for a split second, that he was completely unaware of his visit. He probably didn't even know about the Riddle Incident. But what about Lucius? What did he mean by "I'll be seeing you?" These thoughts were driven from her head when Harry sat across from her. Ignoring him, she continued with her homework.  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said.  
"Sure you are. Let's finish this quickly. Tell me I'm beautiful and try and snog me senseless already."  
"That was.er- heat of the moment. I'll try not to let my emotions get the best of me."  
"Emotions? Try Hormones." Ginny scoffed. "Don't bring emotions into trying to shag me."  
"I'm not trying to-." Harry decided to dismiss the last comment. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
"I just came over to ask if you were okay. You looked deep in thought, and I know homework doesn't confuse you that much."  
Ginny contemplated this for a moment. Should she tell him? Just because Harry was a "growing boy" doesn't mean he changed. (*Somewhat*) He would only help the situation.  
"Lucius Malfoy was here today. He implied that I would be seeing him again. He was disturbingly.smug and polite. Ginny shuddered at the memory.  
Harry scowled. "Promise me." He stopped bracing himself for Ginny's wrath. "Promise me you'll stay away from Malfoy."  
"Gladly."  
But Ginny did not mention which Malfoy she would avoid,  
Draco was looking for Ginny. He saw her fifteen excruciating minutes later walking with her two friends. The shutterbug and the airhead. He smirked while watching them. She could do so much better, he thought. Ginny was twisting a couple of strands of her hair around her finger and laughing at the shutterbug. Apparently, she was teasing him. Draco laughed. That's more like it, he thought. Camera boy looked sulky so Ginny pecked him on the cheek. A thin pang of anger tapped his chest. He shrugged it off, but decided to make his presence known. He stepped out of the shadows in front of Ginny. Colin and Jane looked apprehensive, but Ginny assured them she would be fine.  
"I'll be okay." She said smiling at them. They reluctantly walked away and when they were out of sight, Ginny turned to Draco.  
"What do you want? And what is it with your family and this compulsion to befriend the shadows?"  
Draco smiled. He never laughed out loud. If he did, it was while he reveled in other people's misery. Remembering the task at hand, he decided not to make irrelevant chit-chat yet.  
"I am not my father. I don't want to be anything like him. I want your friendship. But I am, in no way, 'plotting against you' so to speak." Draco finished and looked at her. She looked pensive. Like she was having some sort of, internal conflict. That gave Draco an epiphany. "Do you trust me?"  
Ginny looked at him. His voice was so convincing, but his eyes were expressionless.  
"How can I when I don't know what you're thinking. Your eyes are."  
"Do you trust me?" He asked again.  
"Yes." Ginny answered quickly. A little to much so for her liking. "I've go to run. Meet me in the second floor corridor at nine. Avoid filch if you can." She said as she ran off.  
  
A/N: Keep reading guys! It will get better. Remember- Read, Review, Reapeat! 


	11. The Friendship Begins

Summary: Ginny is tired of everyone trying to protect her. Ron, Harry, Draco?  
  
Disclaimer: If ruled Harry Potter.  
Imagine that, imagine that, imagine that.  
I'd free all the elves.  
I love 'em, love 'em baybayayay.  
(*just a little fugees to start things off*)  
  
A/N: If it's getting a little too slow for you guys (* by slow I mean plot*) forgive me I get writer's block then my muse always finds me in the end. The story is already complete, but please bear with me and keep reading. Get started.  
  
Chapter 10: The Friendship Begins  
  
Draco paced back and forth. It was 9:06 and Ginny hadn't shown. She had been late before, but that was when he initiated the meeting. When he turned around the last time, he spotted her coming towards him looking flushed.  
"Sorry. Lost track of time." She laughed breathlessly. "Quick. In here." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. Draco immediately smiled at this sudden contact. Ginny hadn't noticed however, and kept walking. When they entered, a shrill voice pierced the air and Ginny let go of his hand. Draco was tempted to grab it again, but he thought twice and let his fall limply to his side.  
"Ginny! You're not supposed to bring a BOY in here!" Myrtle shrieked. "How could you?"  
"Oh pipe down Myrtle! If you don't like it, go spy on some prefects." Ginny said simply. Draco snorted when Myrtle began to sob and bawl then made her exit, via commode.  
"Privacy at last. I can apologize later. So." She started. Ginny thought for a moment then decided it was best no to beat around the bush. "I trust you as you know. I don't know why, but I do. Wow. As incomprehensible as it sounds a Weasley trusts a Malfoy." Ginny stopped, waiting for Draco to speak but he didn't so she continued. "I don't know if you know but, your father gave me a diary my first year. That day in Flourish and Blotts. It had Voldermort's teen spirit in it or some thing. The more I wrote the weaker I became, and the easier it got for To- Voldermort to control me. I was in the Chamber of Secrets. I barely made it out alive, but Har-. I- I- hate your father." Draco's ears twitched at that word. 'Hate.' He nearly flinched when she said it. She wasn't allowed to hate. She was too fragile and innocent (*or so he thought*) to hate anything. Draco didn't know his legs carried him over to her. He didn't realize he was hugging Ginny Weasley.  
"I'm so sorry." He said. His voice sounded dramatically truthful. Ginny struggled not to laugh. Draco "I'm-to-good-for-you" Malfoy was trying to console her. "I'm so sorry." He said again. She put one arm on his back and patted him gently.  
"It's okay." She said soothingly. "You didn't know. Besides, I can't blame you for your father's actions." She let him go, then looked down. She muttered. "So I'll try to be nice to you. Not exclusively, just in passing, basic civility."  
"Fine by me." Draco said smirking. "So, do you want to shag now, or shag later?" Ginny looked shocked then quickly outraged. "Only joking."  
"You know Malfoy, you are what the French call: Le idiot grand."  
"Merci beacoup, madame." Draco replied. "So you're more deft than I thought. French is a difficult language."  
"I don't know much. The only other thing I can say is: 'Je suis Jolie'." "I got news for you, tu ne jolie pas." Draco thought for a moment Ginny didn't understand, but removed the thought, when Ginny back handed his head. They laughed and joked all the way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Well, here I am." Ginny said. "Bon hui, ma belle." Draco grinned. "Good night yourself." Ginny replied. She couldn't help but grin also. Before she entered she said: "You know Malfoy, you're quite alright." He smirked. Not a smug conceited one, but a genuine half smile one. When he walked away, Ginny looked at her watch. 11:42 Not too late. She thought. But unfortunately, like in most cases, Ginny spoke too soon. Seated in the common room, were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
A/N: The French translations:  
  
Le idiot grand= A big idiot Merci beacoup madame= thanks a lot lady Je suis jolie= I am pretty Tu ne jolie pas= you are not pretty Bon hui ma belle= good night my beauty  
  
I am not good at French, but this is pretty much right. I am currently writing another story. The next one will be more humorous. I already finished writing this story so be patient I will update at least every 3 days.  
  
Luv ya lots! -- -- -- -- -- aMaKa 


	12. Ugh! Just Stop!

Summary: Ginny is tired of everyone trying to protect her. Ron, Harry..Draco?  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tom Felton or Draco Malfoy, but seeing as how I am not His parents, Warner Bros., or J.K. Rowling, I must relinquish that right.  
  
A/N: The story is half done! Now, it might seem a little boring and pointless now but it's leading up to something. Oh yeah, I've been getting a lot of heat from my friends about the title. There are NO CONDOMS involved in this story. The title reason will become clear soon.  
  
Chapter 11: Ugh! Just stop!  
  
Ron and Harry looked infuriated. Hermione looked at all three of them and bit her lip. Here we go, Ginny thought.  
Draco was feeling a mixture of emotions. Blissful and murderous. Blissful because he and Ginny were somewhat acquaintances now. Murderous because of what Ginny had told him about his father. He snapped at two Hufflepuff first years, a third year Ravenclaw, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, before he got to room. At least he had a private dorm. (*Perks for being head boy.*) Ooh he hated his father so much! How dare he! And to Ginny of all people! Not that he would've been angry had he known. He would've been horrified, curious even, but not worried or (*gulp*) scared. Then he remembered the letter.  
"That sadistic bastard!" he yelled. Draco was so angry that he made a vow. He would not go through with that initiation. He would rather die. He didn't want to torture and scare little kids. Plotting to kill for sick pleasure, or some half human. "Never." He had to warn Ginny. But if he told her he would lose her trust.  
"Ginny," Ron started slowly, "Where were you?"  
"Out." Ginny shrugged.  
"With?" He asked calmly.  
"People?"  
"Don't make jokes Virginia!" Ron screamed.  
"Ron, calm down." Hermione said, grabbing his arm. He yanked out of her reach and continued. "Ginny, I'm only gonna ask you once-."  
"Were you with Malfoy?" Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him and fear rose inside her. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked in the fire. Ginny came back to herself and spoke:  
"I don't have to take this." Ginny started. "Just stop it! Ugh! Every time I go somewhere you can't go bonkers Ron!"  
"Who were you with?" Harry repeated loudly.  
"None of your bloody business!" Ginny screamed and stomped upstairs. A couple of minutes later, Hermione came. She knocked twice then entered. "Hermione I know what you're going to say. I know they want to protect me but they can't control me!"  
"I know, I know." She said stroking Ginny's hair. "It's just they really care. They'll get over it someday. Once you've married they'll forget all about it." Hermione said. Ginny laughed at this.  
"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said wiping her eyes. "You seem to be the only one who isn't utterly mad."  
"No problem." She waved a hand. "Night Gin."  
"Night 'Mione." Ginny was about to turn out her light, when Hercules flew in. "Well hi there." She recognized it as the same owl who had given her the mystery note. She wondered why Draco was sending her post this late. "You're beautiful. Ginny smiled as the owl nipped her finger softly and held out a letter for her. It read:  
"Ginny-  
Don't ask why, just trust me. Go nowhere alone. Stay with Potter in your spare time. Don't stay out too late. I'll owl you of when we'll meet next. Trust me.  
-Draco"  
This made Ginny see red. Why did Draco want her to stay with Harry? Harry of all people? And why could he arrange the next meeting between them and not her? For all she cared, Harry, Ron, and Draco could stick it as far as it would go. She could take care of herself. 


	13. It Behooves You To Listen

Summary: Ginny is tired of everyone trying to protect her. Ron, Harry.Draco?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Although, Draco is mighty tempting to claim.  
  
A/N: Eve Granger, that arrangement sounds super. Read on the plot thickens!  
  
Chapter 12: It Behooves You to Listen  
  
The next day, Ginny was completely ignoring Ron, Harry, and Draco. At the moment, she was talking to Colin and Jane, who were holding linked hands.  
"When did this happen?" Ginny asked grinning.  
"Last night." Colin answered.  
"While you were yelling at Harry and Ron." Jane added. Colin kicked her under the table. Ginny noticed this but ignored it. A couple minutes later, Ginny stood.  
"I have to get my bag before divination. See you."  
`"See you." Colin and Jane replied. Ginny was walking toward the steps that led to Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed her.  
"Oi! If you want to kill me ask first!" She snapped.  
"Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere alone!" Draco yelled. Ginny was scared. This was the first time she had seen an actual emotion in his eyes. Anger.  
"I'm tired of people telling me what to do! I don't need you or Harry or Ron to protect me. I can protect myself." Ginny stated crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Virginia, listen to me. I can't watch you all the time. You need to stay with people."  
"Why?"  
"I can't let you get hurt."  
"Whose gonna hurt me?"  
"No one just-."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I just-."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you okay!?"  
Ginny was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say I love you back. She didn't.  
So, she walked away. Draco kept slapping his forehead and cursing to himself. When he regained composure, he spotted Ginny's friends: the shutterbug and the airhead. He put on his smug yet sexy smirk (*author swoons*) and made his way over to them.  
"Well, well, well. Bribing your new model are we film face?" Draco laughed.  
"Sod off Malfoy." Jane retorted.  
"'Sod off Malfoy'" Draco mimicked. "So she can speak!" Draco said to Colin. "Does she have posable arms and legs as well?"  
"Let's go Jane." Colin said.  
"I only wanted to tell you to watch the Weasley woman. Make sure I don't catch her alone." Draco called after them.  
"Oh yeah?" Colin said turning around. "Well don't worry, we'd never let scum like you catch her alone." Colin looked utterly disgusted. Jane's face mirrored the feeling. "What's it to you anyway Malfoy?" Colin asked angrily.  
"Temper, temper my photo friend. I just don't want her following me around anymore." He smirked.  
"As if Ginny would ever do that!" Jane laughed.  
Ginny was headed to the tower in a daze. She didn't even realize she reached it until the Fat Lady yelled: "Password Dear!"  
Ginny headed up to her dormitory to retrieve her bag. When she got to the portrait hole, she saw that Ron and Harry left the exit impeded. She groaned inwardly and tried to squeeze past them.  
"Excuse me. Beg pardon. Ex-."  
"This is no time for games Virginia!" Ron spat pushing her back. Ginny laughed.  
"Well I know Ronald. It's time for class. Now, if you'll excuse me- ."  
Ginny," Harry began, "Please be careful. We know you were with Malfoy last night." Ginny tutted and rolled her eyes.  
"That's right, Harry. He tried to snog me senseless too but I told him that was your job." Ron looked ready to explode and Harry looked downright sick.  
"Ginny, I'm going to pretend I didn't that. Just keep away from him." Ron said calmly.  
"Tell him to keep away from me." Ginny said. And with that she walked away. Later, when she, Colin, and Jane were trying to get into the dining hall there was a throng of people blocking the entrance. The closer they came the louder the voices got.  
"Ron, Harry, calm down." Hermione said. "It's Ginny's choice who she- -."  
"It is not! It's mine/his!" Ron and Harry said together.  
"Trust me weasel. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. Besides that's Potter's job." Draco retorted. Ginny stepped in at this point. All three boys looked shocked and somewhat scared. Ginny spoke in a whisper which steadily turned into a shout.  
"I will not be told what to do, who to see, or where to go. I am sixteen years old! I can take care and defend myself. I don't need you guys fussing about me all the time!" She left quickly at a loss for appetite. She was headed toward the lake when someone grabbed her.  
"Oi! I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny screamed.  
"Well now, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" Lucius asked saccharinely.  
Ginny turned to run but was too late.  
"Stupefy!" Lucius shouted. Ginny stiffened a moment then collapsed to the limply. Excellent he thought. Looking at her, he smiled. "The Weasley's fall the Malfoy's continue to rise." He grabbed Ginny's hand, then picked up a rock. A tugging came at his navel and his feet left the ground.  
Ginny was now headed to Malfoy Manor.  
  
A/N: Remember the three R's. 


	14. Save Me

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But rest assured Tom Felton will be mine soon my pretties! (*mad hysterical cackling*)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been writing another story, so it's been taking up a lot of my time. When this one ends, read my new one kay?! Well we last left Ginny on her way to Malfoy Manor. What is going on now?  
  
Chapter 13: Save Me  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room. None of them were saying a word. Colin and Jane walked through the portrait hole on the way to Colin's dorm. Jane gave Harry and Ron a death glare until she disappeared into the stair case.  
"Ron, maybe you should apologize." Hermione said quietly.  
"Are you mad?!" He screamed. "I'm only trying to protect her."  
"Ronald Weasley you better stop snapping at me or you'll need protection!" Hermione yelled. She tutted, turned on her heel and stomped all the way to her dorm room slamming the door in the end. Ron and Harry glanced at each other then muttered:  
"Women."  
Draco sat on his bed feeling thoroughly depressed. They had finally become friends after his interminable attempts to speak to her. Now, she was angry. Again. At least now, her brother would follow her around and she would be safe. But when Draco fell asleep, he didn't see his father's owl Judas drop him a letter.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Jane awoke and looked at Ginny's bed. It was dressed so she figured Ginny had woken up already. 'That's weird.' Jane thought. 'Ginny usually sleeps in on Saturday's.' Jane showered, dressed, and met Colin in the common room. They went down to breakfast and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting at a table chatting. Jane threw them a dirty look and sat away from them.  
"Have you seen Ginny 'round?" Jane asked.  
"No." Colin answered.  
"Can you ask them?" She pleaded. Colin knew she was angry with Ron and Harry so he did.  
"Have you seen Ginny 'round?"  
"No." Ron replied sadly. "I'm only looking out for her. If you see her, tell her I said that."  
"I will." Colin promised. He felt sorry for Ron. He was only trying to help.  
When Draco woke up, it was to see Judas sleeping in Hercules' cage. He looked on his desk and sitting there, was a black envelope with silver writing. 'Oh crap.' He thought as he ripped it open. It read:  
"Draco-  
Well, the time has come. I have the Weasley girl. Pity. She is quite nice looking. To bad you will have to kill her. Once you receive the dark mark, you must kill her. I left a portkey for you in the library. A book called: Verta the Vindictive. It will bring you straight to the manor, where your initiation will take place. See you soon, my son.  
-Lucius."  
Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach, instant panic and sickness taking over him. Tomorrow night? Why so soon? It wasn't even Christmas yet! And Ginny. He couldn't possibly kill her. Damn. This meant he needed Gryffindors. Ugh. The Gleesome Threesome to be exact. He wondered if they noticed her disappearance yet.  
"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked Colin and Jane at dinner. They shook their heads and Ron began to worry. Then, he spotted the bane of his existence, Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table all alone. Something inside of Ron snapped, and he decided to make his way over.  
"Ron, Ron don't do anything stupid!" Hermione cried.  
"Where is my sister?" Ron screamed at Draco. Draco ignored the question as if Ron hadn't spoken, and continued eating. Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and roared: "Where is she?!"  
"My father has her." Draco mumbled.  
"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked.  
"My father has her." He said clearly.  
A loud crack emitted into the air. Ron had released Draco's shirt and punched him in the face. Draco was sprawled on the floor but didn't bother to get up.  
"When can we get her?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.  
"Tomorrow night. At my initiation." Draco replied.  
"Tomorrow night?! By tomorrow night she could be-."  
"He won't kill her. He can't." Draco interrupted.  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
"Because I have to."  
"Initiation." Harry cut in. "Death Eat-."  
"Yes." Draco answered.  
"If she dies Malfoy, you will too." Ron hissed. He walked away. Harry and Hermione followed.  
"Ennervate." Lucius yawned. Ginny awoke on the floor, in a large circular room, with a magnificent canopy bed with black silk sheets, and satin curtains. There was a large fire, but the room was still cold. She looked up to see Lucius standing over her, with the Malfoy smirk in place. "Awake my dear?" He smiled. It was a bored toothless one. (*as in not showing teeth.*)  
"Obviously." She answered sitting up. Remembering who she was talking to, she quieted at once.  
"I bet you're wondering where you are." Lucius started. Ginny remained quiet. "You are in Malfoy Manner. This will probably be the only time in your life you see luxury like this. Enjoy it while it lasts."  
"I don't think so. I've got a bed and a fireplace at home thanks." Ginny retorted. She bit her tongue and shut up. Lucius looked taken aback but then he spoke.  
"A witty one are we? It's a shame you have to die really." The he smirked.  
"D-d-die?" Ginny stammered.  
"Yes my dear. You didn't think I was going to keep filth like you in my house for company did you?"  
"I maybe filth, Mr. Malfoy, but you are scum." Lucius walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. While she was doubled over, Lucius grabbed her hair and bent her neck so far back it began to ache. He bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"Once you are dead, your entire family is next. Then my family, will be able to kill mudbloods, and muggle- loving fools, like you. Just think." He paused. "You'll finally be first in something. What a shame though, you are so very pretty." Ginny began started to cry. Lucius wiped a tear from her cheek, and licked his finger. "Mmm. Salt and spice." He smirked again. Draco will enjoy killing you."  
Ginny was already angry. Her chronic tendency to hold anger in was gone now. "Don't you worry." She said. "My father will make sure you're in Azkaban snogging dementors!" Lucius stopped abruptly and scudded back to her cowering form. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio!" he yelled. Ginny's body tensed up and she began to scream in agony.  
"No stop!" She yelled.  
"Beg." Lucius laughed. He was reveling in her misery, but Ginny would not beg. She tried. She kept telling herself to hold on.  
"Please stop." She squeaked. She was almost inured, when all of a sudden the pain had gone. She was breathing hard and Lucius cackled then left the room. Ginny sat up and just gazed into the fireplace. Everyone tried to warn her. Even Draco. But her stupid autonomic pride was large and taking over. So large that it had become her Death Warrant. Ginny started thinking of things she never got to do. Have children, visit a muggle home, even visit America! And she began to laugh hysterically. The chuckles and sobs mixed together, to make an ineffable sound. When she quieted she sat head tucked into her knees and said: "Save me. Anyone." 


	15. The Plan

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and everyone keeps treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the world of Harry Potter or (*heaves a heavy sigh*) D-D-Draco Malfoy! (*runs out sobbing*)  
  
A/N: I'm back now. Anyway for those of you asking, autonomic means independent and inured means used to or not bothered by pain. More like in the numbing sense. I've decided to update 2 chapters at a time because I finished writing another story and I really, really, really, really want u guys to read it. I'll let u know when I post it kay? Onward!  
  
Chapter 14: The Plan  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin and Jane were sitting in the common room. The atmosphere was strange. It was too awkward to speak, but too silent to remain quiet. Everyone was staring at Ron, who in turn was glaring at the fire. Ron stood up quickly and exited out the portrait hole. The others did the same. He made a right and so did they. He turned left and they did too. Finally he stopped and rounded on them. "Where are you going?" He snapped.  
"With you of course!" Jane answered.  
"We can't all commit one murder." Ron retorted. "Killing Malfoy is my pleasure and mine alone."  
"Well then, while I'm alive, I should tell you that we are leaving tonight at six." Draco turned around ending his listless statement when Ron lunged at him. It took Harry, Hermione, and Colin to keep him at bay long enough for Draco to leave unscathed. When they released him, Harry said:  
"Ron, I want to kill him too. Believe me I do, but we've got to trust the slimy git." He growled. "For Ginny."  
"Don't worry, Ron. Jane and I will help as well!" Colin added semi- brightly. Ron scowled at them and stalked off. Hermione followed him.  
"Ron." Hermione said soothingly. "We'll get Ginny back. Have hope."  
"How? It's hopeless. We'll be surrounded by Death Eaters! And even if we take them on, we still have to deal with Vol- -." Ron stopped looking sick.  
"Oh come on! You almost said it! Listen." She said taking his hand in hers. "We'll owl your parents and tell Dumbledore. We don't have to do this entirely on our own." When she noticed no change in his bitter mood, she kissed him on the cheek and asked: "How's that?"  
"I guess all I have to say is. what's for lunch?" Hermione smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward Harry, Colin, and Jane. The three of the stopped talking at once and looked at Ron and Hermione's hands. They were still linked. When Hermione and Ron noticed this, they dropped grip and blushed furiously.  
  
Draco paced his room back and forth. Tonight he would either kill or be killed. Death Eater or die. 30 minutes.20 minutes.10 minutes.He left his common room ignoring Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy's comments to his disappearances. When he walked into the library, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Colin and Jane were waiting for him.  
"V-section. The mu- Granger should know where it is."  
"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. But I do have a reputation to uphold, and I can't be seen with you lot, now can I?" Draco said before leaving. When they finally arrived, Draco pointed to a book and said "Portkey. This will take us to my manor where Ginny is." His eyes fell upon Colin and Jane. "Where do you two think you're going?"  
"With you." Colin answered.  
"Suit yourself. I am mentally disclaiming your lives." Draco said. "Onto the subject. I will show you a trapdoor that leads to the dungeons. There is a room at the bottom of the stairs. That is where they will be. Once you get Ginny, don't try anything heroic." He said glancing at Harry. "Get in, get out."  
"But wait! Harry, Voldermort can feel you. He'll know you're coming before we even come!" Hermione cried.  
"I don't care. As long as we get Ginny to safety, Voldermort can kick himself." Draco glanced at Harry. So the scarhead does fancy her. He thought.  
"But you'll put us in danger." Colin said.  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Harry replied. Ron was silent and staring at the shelf where the book sat.  
"Are we ready?" He asked impatiently. They had dawdled long enough. "Alright ferret face, activate it."  
"Here we go. One, two, three- -." They felt a tugging in their stomach. They were off.  
  
A/N: For the last time: THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEX!! The title has a hidden meaning. I know this chapter was a little boring, but keep reading, it gets better! And if you end up not liking the story, I have another one coming out soon!  
  
Luv ya lots!- - AmAkA 


	16. The Rescue

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and she is tired of everyone treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: you know. I'm too heartbroken to say I don't own Draco Malfoy or Tom Felton. I won't say it. I won't.  
  
A/N: Hello again! Well people, the end is near. Not in this chapter though so.enjoy?  
  
Chapter 15: The Rescue  
  
Ginny didn't notice that she hadn't eaten all day. She didn't care that her room was freezing cold. She just paced back and forth pondering escape. She closed her eyes and imagined that someone was guiding her out. She couldn't see his face but his touch was so comforting. They were running in the dark. Ginny couldn't see but she didn't need to. She felt protected. Ginny was broken out of her reverie, when a short balding man walked in. He was carrying a tray of food.  
Ginny watched the man. He kept avoiding her gaze. He only looked up to see where he was going. Watching him with a bemused smile, Ginny realized he was missing a finger, which grossed her out completely. He stooped walking when he bumped into Ginny and then began to stare at her. She almost smiled, uncomfortable as it would have been, she didn't. She scowled instead. She realized how annoying staring was.  
"Can I help you?" She snapped.  
"Oh n-n-n-no." He stammered nervously. "You just remind me of someone except. you don't have her eyes."  
"Well, that's nice. Too bad I'm gonna die otherwise, I would ring her and give her a nice cheerio from you!" She said sarcastically.  
"You c-c-c- can't. She's dead." He said looking down. Ginny was about to apologize when Lucius entered. She looked away from them and sat on the bed. Lucius whispered to the man and they left the room.  
The six of them landed with a thump on Draco's front yard. The grass was a dark, almost unnatural green. Behind them was a massive black gate with the initials M.M. on the crest; snakes intertwined the letters. Draco ushered them to the side if the house where the dungeon entrance was, and returned to the front door. Draco straightened his robes and hair and rang the doorbell twice. Pan, a houself, answered the door shakily. "Welcome young master Malfoy." Draco never addressed the houselves. Today was no different. "Your father sir, he is waiting in the parlor sir, for you." Pan said. Draco walked quietly. Silent dread and guilt filled his thoughts.  
Today's the day. She's here. She's gonna die because of me. He thought.  
"Aaah. Draco!" Lucius said beaming. His father was actually smiling. Teeth and all! "The initiation will take place shortly after Potter arrives."  
"Potter?" Draco choked out.  
"Of course. You didn't think the 'boy-who-lived-to-be-a-nuisance' would stay away when his poor sweet Virginia was in danger did you?" he laughed. It was a mirthless one. "Love is for fools my son. Remember that." Lucius winced and suddenly looked at his left arm. "It's time." He said almost eagerly. If Draco wasn't in his right mind, he would go along with this whole plan just to see his father smile again.  
Ginny was finally enjoying the silk sheets, when two massive Death Eaters stepped in. They looked sideways at each other beneath their hoods. One of the nodded and they both headed toward Ginny.  
"Hey! What the-?" Ginny screeched. "Watch your grubby fingers you- !"  
"Shut up!" One of them roared yanking her arm. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from clamoring, but she couldn't ignore the hot stabbing pain in her shoulder. She whimpered slightly, however, while she was carelessly dragged to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. When she reached the dungeon floor, she was, to say the least, shocked to see Harry and Ron bound and gagged in one corner, and Colin, Jane, and Hermione bound and gagged in the other. She looked at Harry who was sweaty and moaning. She stopped looking at him to relieve the feeling of understanding and guilt. The fat balding man from before sat her down in a chair, facing another armchair that was in front of her. It was turned away from her facing the wall. The man began to tie her up the muggle way when she made a telltale comment.  
"What's the matter? Are you a squib?" Ginny snorted. The man stood up from his kneeling position and grabbed her shoulder which gave her another stabbing pain.  
"For your own good," he whispered. "Shut up." A couple of minutes later, Ginny heard footsteps descending the stairs.  
Draco was surprised to see Harry and the others tied up. Their plan was a complete fiasco. Oh no. He thought. Now they'll think that he had tricked them into this. There was no escape. Draco was on his own now. He was the only one who could save them all. He walked past Ginny who was seated in the center of the room and towards a spot on the floor behind the armchair. Harry suddenly moaned louder and looked as if he would pass out at ANY second. The chair that Ginny and Draco were facing spun around to reveal the one and only Voldermort.  
  
A/N: Remember the three R's.  
  
Luv 2 all mai peeps!- - aMaKa 


	17. The Initiation

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and she is tired of everyone treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
A/N: Thank you 2 all my reviewers. You mean so much to me and you brighten my days. Well faithful readers, faithfully read.  
  
Chapter 16: The Initiation  
  
Ginny felt her heart begin to palpitate and her stomach worm and squirm about. A lump rose in her throat, but she refused to look anywhere but at him. She saw his red eyes flick from Draco, to Harry, then to her, but she didn't avert her gaze. Voldermort laughed mirthlessly. "Into games, are we Weasley?"  
"I could ask you the same question. Nicking kids to bait people. That seems so.above you." Ginny didn't care if she was mouthing off to most dangerous wizard in the world. She was going to die anyway. Why not go Gryffindor style. Insanely brave and stupidly proud?  
"You're right." Voldermort said standing up. He walked past Draco, who didn't turn around and up to her. He yanked her hair the same way Lucius did and whispered in her ear. "But you, are beneath me. I couldn't give anymore of a damn what you think or say so shut," He yanked harder, "your pretty little mouth."  
Ginny didn't hear Ron's frantic attempts to break his chair or the cursing muffled by the gag in his mouth. "Draco," Voldermort started proudly. "Are you ready to begin?"  
"Y-y-yes my lord." Draco stammered. How are we gonna get out of this now? He thought frantically.  
"Lift up your left sleeve." Voldermort ordered him. Draco did as told and held out his forearm. Voldermort pointed his wand at Draco's arm and said: "Eht arkday armk si indbing to ehtda teatres. Ouyay wov ot tasy ollay. Consumate!" He screamed. Draco suddenly felt much happier. His mind was so clear that it actually felt light. He was so grateful to Voldermort. Draco bowed and kissed the hem of Voldermort's robes. He stopped soon though because of a burning sensation that came to his arm. The feeling escalated to the point where Draco felt that the flesh was being torn from his very skin. The pain was near blinding when to Draco's relief it stopped. In its place, was the irrevocable Dark Mark etched into his skin.  
"Now Draco. For your sacrifice. Kill the Weasley girl." Voldermort looked at Ginny and cackled at the horrified expression on her face.  
Draco was edging towards Ginny, a hungry, insanely eager gleam filled his gray eyes. Ron shook his chair violently and was screaming incoherently. Harry was moaning too, but not in anger. In agony. Draco stopped at her feet and raised his wand.  
"Avad- -!"  
A body came tumbling down the dungeon steps and landed at the bottom, a mop of messy blonde hair with it. At the top, a solitary figure stood in the light of the doorway.  
"Dub-le-dor!" Hermione cried through her gag. Hers and Jane's cheeks were tearstained. They were saved. A/N: hope you liked it. Make the world a better place. Use the 6 r's: Read, Review, Repeat. Oh yeah and Reduce, Reuse, Recycle.  
  
Luv, your homechick,  
  
;) amaka 


	18. The Escape

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and she's tired of everyone treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Draco Malfoy owns my heart though.  
  
A/N: Well, read up.  
  
Chapter 17: The Escape  
  
Draco dropped his wand in shock. Ginny rocked her chair back and forth trying to knock it down, in order to pick up his wand. She tipped it over landing on her injured shoulder and squealed. This alerted Draco to what she was doing but he was too late. Ginny had already grabbed the wand. "Stupefy!" She shouted. The spell hit Draco in the stomach and he collapsed.  
Meanwhile, Voldermort and Dumbledore were dueling quite forcefully. All of a sudden, Voldermort to Harry and surprisingly Dumbledore did too. Voldermort yelled to an almost unconscious Harry: "This isn't over Potter. Mark my words boy, mark them well. We will meet again and I will destroy you." Dumbledore shot a curse at him but he disapparated.  
Once Dumbledore had untied them all he muttered: "Mobilicorpus." For Draco and Lucius. When they reached the top of the stairs, three aurors were waiting for them. Mad-eye Moody, a tall brown haired man with freckles, and a short African American woman with her plaits in pigtails.  
"Alastor, escort this Malfoy to Azkaban. Brady, Renee go to the ministry and file a report. Get the proceedings started for his and mister Pettigrew's trials."  
"Alright you all?" Moody growled. They looked at each other. Dirty, tired, scared, relieved.  
"Never been better." Ron smiled.  
"We must be off. All ready?" Dumbledore asked. There was a large stone on the table where he was standing. He grabbed Draco's arm and beckoned them to the table.  
"One, two, three-."  
They were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I know that one was short and not very imaginative but keep reading!  
  
(*heart*) u alwayzz amaka 


	19. The Only Cure

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year, and she's tired of everyone treating her like a child. She would rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this enchanting world. It belongs to the brilliant mind of Joanna K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: If any of you know what the K. stands for in her name please tell me. I'm dying to know! In case you haven't noticed, I am avoiding using the Order of the Phoenix plot in here. Don't get me wrong, I love the book, but it's just too horrible that (*insert name here*) died. I am in one of the stages of death. Denial. Well only a little left. Read on.  
  
Chapter 18: The Only Cure  
  
They landed with a thud in Dumbledore's office. Well, everyone except Dumbledore. He walked behind his desk and sat down. He fiddled with a few things on it completely ignoring the six alert teens standing around him, until Ron cleared his throat.  
"Ahem."  
"Oh! Well, off to bed!" he said cheerfully. Colin and Jane exchanged unsure glances but Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. They already knew Dumbledore was a bit peculiar. Ginny was the only one left. She was on her way out but stopped dead when she saw Draco's unconscious body on a stretcher.  
After he'd insulted her, kissed her (*on more than one occasion*) and almost killed her, she felt sorry for him. He had almost no family, no true friends, and maybe never even.  
"Ms. Weasley? Don't you want to rest?" Dumbledore's face looked confused, but the twinkle in his eyes exposed him immediately.  
"Professor, I was just wondering. Why did Draco turn all funny after.you know who performed the mark curse?"  
"Well it is my belief, and only that, that Mr. Malfoy did not, in fact want to be Death Eater. As I've known him to, Voldermort uses the Imperius Curse when necessary. Draco is a large asset to him. The heir of one of his richest supporters." Dumbledore finished.  
"Does that mean, Draco will be (*gulp*) evil?" Ginny gulped.  
"That, my dear, is up to Voldermort, and Mr. Malfoy himself. They are the only two with the means to break the curse."  
Ginny bid Dumbledore goodnight and went to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the fireplace, apparently waiting for her. Had they been awake, they surely wouldn't have fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ginny made her way up to her dormitory. Jane wasn't in bed, so Ginny figured she was with Colin. Who would want to be alone with their thoughts after what happened?  
At breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin, and Jane did not mention the previous night at all. Ginny liked it this way. She wouldn't have to relive the nightmare during the day now as well as night. Every once in a while, she would glance at the Slytherin table, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
"He's in the hospital wing." Harry whispered. Ginny smiled at him and toudhed his cheek. She gave him a kiss on the other cheek and whispered, "thanks." Back.  
Whe Ginny got to the infirmary, Draco was looking out the window on the right side of his bed, at the Quidditch Pitch. She approached him slowly and his eyes darted quickly to her.  
"What do you want?" He spat.  
"I came to see how you were doing." She said shyly. He glared at her, then turned back to the window.  
"Well then, now that's that checked off, it's obvious you can't see when your not wanted. Get out." He stated simply.  
Ginny tried hard to hold back tears threatening to spill soon. She swallowed the lump in her throat and left. She ran to the lake. It was the only place she knew that her tears couldn't do any good.  
Meanwhile, Draco rolled onto his stomach and began to drift off. GINNY WAS SMILING AT HIM IN DETENTION. SHE WAS LAUGHING AT A JOKE HE MADE. SHE WAS SITTING BY A SUNSET IN A PHOTOGRAPH. HE WAS LEANING IN TO KISS HER. HE WAS BEING PUSHED INTO A TELESCOPE CLOSET. THEY WERE SNOGGING MADLY.  
Draco awoke with a jolt.  
  
A/N: hope ya'll likes that. RRR! 


	20. Will You?

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and she's tired of everyone treating her like a child. She'd rather die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: 'Twas the brilliant mind of Joanna K? Rowling that thought of these brilliant characters. A/N: I'm listening to the Ocean's Eleven soundtrack. If u haven't heard it tut tut itz excellent! I just noticed something. I'm a girl, and yes I'm straight, but isn't Emma Watson hot? I mean, she's only thirteen and look at her. She's gorgy! Anyway, the story is quickly coming to a close. This is my favorite chapter though so, as Coca~Cola would say: ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 19: Will You?  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing their dates to the PJ dance. (*Remember that? Ball sounds too formal for those of you wondering.*) But it seemed to Ginny however, that they were only discussing her date, and were talking with intertwined fingers.  
"How about. Terry Boot?" Hermione asked tapping a finger to her chin.  
"That wanker?! He's always talking about who he'd bed and bin next! Ginny, I forbid you to-."  
"Ron, brother dearest of mine, pardon me, but who are you going with?" Ginny asked. She tried to hide the ginormous grin playing at her lips. She knew perfectly well Ron was going with Hermione but she just wanted to see him blush.  
"Well- you- I- of course it's- you know- ahem- Hermione." Ron sputtered. Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek making him blush deeply. Harry came in second later, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He had a dopey almost love struck look on his face and his hair was messier than usual.  
"Have fun mate?" Ron asked.  
"Lots." Harry replied breathlessly.  
"So studying with Lavender is fun, eh Harry?" Ginny chuckled. Harry grinned as he made his way to his dormitory.  
"Well, I need to get some air. This dance business is driving me bonkers!" Ginny sighed.  
"Bye Gin." Ron and Hermione said together. She headed to the entrance hall. She decided she would visit Hagrid and Fang, seeing as how the both of them loved to have company. She was almost out of the alcove when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her newly repaired arm.  
"Ow! Hey, I just got that fixed!" he snapped massaging her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot China dolls were fragile." Draco said sincerely.  
"China doll? What happened to rag doll?" Ginny asked grinning.  
"Sarcasm. C'est belle no?" Draco replied.  
"Oui, mon ami." Ginny was about to smile, when she discovered something. "Are you (*gulp*) cured?" she asked staring at the floor. Draco grabbed (*not violently though!*) the back of her head and pulled it up to face him. Then he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny let her hands fall limply to her side, and felt the kiss stiffen her knees. Draco stopped to take a breath, then asked:  
"Virginia Weasley, will you go to the Pajama dance with me?" Ginny looked surprised a moment, but hugged him and laughed.  
"Of course I will."  
They kissed and held hands and kissed some more. It would have been annoying if they weren't so cute together. It seemed to Ginny, that this whole "situation" was irrational. A Weasley and a Malfoy? C'est impossible. The walked around the lake and for some reason (*fate perhaps?*) they walked along the edge of the Dark forest. Ginny noticed Hagrid's Hut, and remembering her original plan, she led Draco over there.  
"Trust me Draco, if you just talked to him, you would see how sweet he really is." Ginny whined.  
"Sweet? Please Ginny, my stomach is already turning." Draco grimaced. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and knocked on the door. A booming bark came from the other side.  
"It's me Hagrid!" Ginny yelled over Fang.  
"Oh hello Ginny! Jus' a momen'." Hagrid opened the door wide and beamed at her. "Glad ya came ter see me darlin'." Ginny smiled back at him and stepped inside. Hagrid however, completely ignored Draco's presence and slammed the door in his face.  
"Hagrid!" Ginny yelled. "I brought him here!"  
"Oh. Ahem. Sorry dear." Hagrid mumbled. Ginny had the slightest idea, that Hagrid did not mean that apology. Letting Draco in, Hagrid left the door ajar long enough for Fang to bound outside. "Ginny, do you min' runnin' ou'side with Fang? He hasn' been ou' all in a few days."  
"Oh. Sure Hagrid." Once Ginny stepped out, Hagrid shut the door before Draco could exit. Hagrid was blocking the door directly in front of Draco, and that was when Draco noted how large Hagrid actually was.  
"Sit." Hagrid mumbled. As he did, Draco took in the cabin. It was rather cozy. Not as revolting as Draco thought it would be. Sure, he had peeked in many times, but that was to spy on the Dream Team. He had never actually wanted to come in.  
Draco sat (*albeit reluctantly*) in the large armchair near the fireplace, and looked out of the window. He could see Ginny running from Fang, then collapsing, letting Fang lick her entire face spit and all. After seeing that, Draco still wanted to kiss her. Draco felt a gaze, and turned to see Hagrid towering right above him and glaring at him. Draco gulped and looked into his eyes.  
"I don' know what yer playin' at Malfoy, but Ginny is a smart girl. If she fancies you, then there's some hope for ya yet. But you mark my words, one complaint and yer min'. Understand?"  
Draco gulped again and spoke:  
"Completely." He had tried to sound defiant but his voice came out dangerously mouselike.  
"Righ' then. Tea?" Hagrid asked cheerfully.  
  
A/N: hope u guys liked it. Hagrid is one of my favorite characters. Fred and George remain number one though! I realize they are 2 different people but come on now. Don't bring technicalities into fiction. I used French again in this story. I was told my last French use was wrong, and I apologize. I can speak, but je ne ecrive pas. I think I said, I cannot write. RRR! Luv amaka. 


	21. The End Is Only The Beggining

Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and she is tired of everyone treating her like a child. She'd rather than die than be driven insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. No matter how hard I stalk- oops I mean um try.  
  
A/N: Well kids (*sniff*) ahem! This is um (*sniff/ wipes face*) the last chapter. Ahem! I hope you enjoyed it as much as me. But don't fret, I have another fic coming called Leave it to Fates and, I still have e-mail. Which I need to check. Luv ya lots and may I present to you the last chapter of Always Use Protection!  
  
Chapter 20: The End Is Only The Beginning  
  
Ginny was waiting outside of the Great Hall. Her hair was in pigtailed plaits, and she had on her Paul Frank pajamas. She had no idea who or what Paul Frank was, but she enjoyed the cute little monkeys all the same. They were a present from Hermione. She looked around and saw Draco headed towards her in black (*apparently silk*) pajamas. His hair was spiked outwards again, and he was wearing Old Navy flip-flops.  
"Do you honestly sleep in that?" Ginny asked.  
"Well I couldn't bloody well come naked!" Draco replied.  
"Old Navy?" Ginny said. "That's not in Diagon Alley. Where did you get those?"  
"On holiday in America. So?" Ginny cocked a brow. "So what if I like muggle shoes?! They're comfortable alright.!" Draco snapped. Ginny hid her chuckle and patted his shoulder softly in a "Mama knows" sort of way. They entered the hall together and looked around.  
Draco was surprised to see Pansy there with Goyle. (*I think the kid that plays Goyle is cute. Like a large teddy bear with dimples.*) he excused himself from Ginny, and sauntered over to them. Draco caught Pansy alone and worked his trademark.  
"Parkinson, if this is a way to make me jealous, stop please. You might break poor Gregory's heart."  
Pansy rolled her eyes, yawned, checked her watch, and scoffed, all while Draco said this.  
"On the contrary, I rather like Goyle. We have more in common than just you, and I'm sure I can manage myself so wipe that egocentric smirk off of your face." Pansy smiled. "Besides, you have your distractions," she said nodding her head at Ginny. "Let me have mine." Draco gave her a once over and smiled back. A truly genuine one. He left the situation at that and walked back to Ginny. That's when he took notice of the music. Nice rhythm. Funky beat. Wicked sounds. Draco thought as he heard the songs. Then he wondered where it was. He thought the music was coming from the big black boxes in the corners, but he wasn't sure so he decided to ask Ginny.  
"What are those for?" Draco asked pointing to the boxes.  
"Hermione said they're speakers. Sort of muggle voice magnifiers." Ginny answered.  
"Whose that?" He asked again pointing to a man in front. He was standing behind a black table.  
"Oh that's the Disk Jockey." Ginny answered. DJ for short. He plays the music."  
"Ah, I see. So those spinning things are the diks?" Ginny laughed terribly for a moment, then seeing the hurt almost insulted- that- she- would- mock- him- twice- in- one- night look on his face she stopped. Then she said:  
"Yes they are music disks."  
The first couple of fast songs ended, and a slow song was playing. Draco held out his hand and Ginny took it. She noticed it was his left, the Dark Mark arm. She hoped beyond hope silently, that Draco would never, ever, need that mark. That he would just ignore it.  
The way they danced pleased Draco. Her hands were on his neck, and her face buried deep into his shoulder. His hands were around her waist, his chin resting comfortably on her head. Yup, they fit together perfectly.  
At least no aching toes tonight. Ginny thought smiling. They didn't need to speak. Ginny felt very light. Draco was on cloud nine. She felt like she could do or say anything, and Draco would be there. She felt safe. Draco made her feel safe. And she vowed then and there, sighing dreamily, that she would always have her protection.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Well I had a ball. I'll miss ya'll snazzy comments, but don't worry. Leave it to Fates is Premiering later this week! Ta ta for now!  
  
~Amaka 


	22. Author's note

A/N: Hey guys! Well I am writing this to answer the questions I got in my reviews. Here goes:  
  
a.j./kneh13: Sadly, that was the end of the story. But if you want to read more of my stuff, check out my new story called Leave it to Fates. It starts off slow, but it gets hilarious soon. It's good if I do say so myself.  
Kneh your name in my language means thank. My language is Igbo. It's Nigerian.  
  
Ehlonna: Yes it was Draco's love for Ginny. I hope that wasn't too cheesy.  
  
THANX YOU GUYS FOR READING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.  
  
LUVIN YA'LL 4EVA~*~*~*~* aMaKa 


End file.
